The impact of depression is significant, and adolescence presents a prime opportunity to intervene, particularly in the schools. In the proposed application, we set out to further develop and test a novel prevention approach (PTA: Positive Thoughts &Actions) based on ecological transactional theories of depression. PTA is innovative in that the program actively involves parents in the prevention process and attends to salient issues that may contribute to depression in adolescence, including relationships, school functioning, and health behaviors. PTA integrates cognitive, behavioral, interpersonal, and family approaches into its school-based program. In the proposed research study, we will solicit input from consumers, including parents, students, and school personnel, to ensure that PTA can be integrated into schools in a way that minimizes burden while maximizing the benefit. We will develop a training protocol and implementation tools to measure fidelity and group process. Our manual and related materials will undergo critical refinement based upon input from consumers and review from 2 experts in depression prevention before finalization. Then, 160 7th and 8th grade students with elevated depressive symptoms drawn from the Seattle Public Schools will be randomized to receive PTA or a brief control intervention. We will measure depressive symptoms at baseline, post- intervention and 1-year follow up, and will use growth curve modeling to examine change over time. We will also examine changes in instrumental outcomes from our targeted domains (parent-child communication, social functioning, school functioning, health behavior), as well as effects on treatment utilization and onset of Major Depressive Disorder. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Depression is a serious mental health problem in need of prevention, and adolescence presents a prime opportunity to intervene. Prevention efforts with youth to date have shown some promise, but effects are modest and may be short-lived. In the proposed application, we set out to further develop and test a novel prevention approach (PTA: Positive Thoughts &Actions) that is unique and innovative in addressing key contextual factors that contribute to and perpetuate depressive symptoms during the early adolescent years, including communication with parents, relationships, school functioning, and health behavior.